Friends or Enemies?
by Rose-MaxareBadass
Summary: When your friend becomes your enemy and your enemy your friend, how do you distinguish them? what happens when this line is crossed and there is no clear cut black and white? Follow Max as she goes through highschool and tries to find the answers. T just in case


**Hey this is my first fanfic so please consider this :)**

**Disclamer: i unfortunately dont own Maximum Ride**

**On with the story**

I felt someone behind, and hot breath down my neck. i whirled around to face someone i really didn't want to see today, espeacially since i had been in such a good mood before.

"Will you quite that" i growled.

"Quit what? Breathing?" Fang smirked, still not moving.

I hate Nick Walker, or Fang, as he is also known. That stupid,cocky know it all jerk. Honestly he makes my life a living hell and why you ask because he hates me aswell, because of some stupid thing that happened years ago that i can't even remember what it was that actually did happen. But to be fair i've ruined his life aswell with all my pranks and attitude,but i can'thelp it he knows how to push my buttons and does so every opportunity that he gets.

"Ugh, never mind just move." he didn't move so i shoved past him and out the door. At least i have lunch now, my favourite subject!"Hey guys." i said as i sat with my best friends, Monique, aka Nudge and Ella my sister, J.J and Sam, Dylan and Angel.

"Who pissed you of?" Sam asked. "Wait don't answer i'm pretty sure i know the answer." it wasn't a secret my dislike of Fang and his girlfriend Lisa so if i was mad it was usually one of those two that pissed me off. Or Dylan. The guy was so pushy and always tried to get me to go out with him. Even though i have said on numerus occasions that no way in hell i would ever go outwith him he still asked.

"It was Fang, he was litrally breathing down my neck after class," i shoved the delicious cookies my mum made into my mouth and didn't speak till the end of lunch.

"Mom i'm home!"

"Max honey i'm in the kitchen." i walked into the kitchen and saw that mom wasn't alone standing next to her was Jeb - i refused to call him dad - the man that made my mom suffer so much in the past.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Max, i just wanted to see my daughter-"

"Yeah, well i don't want to see you. You left us!" i couldn't take it anymore if i stayed a second longer i was going to punch him. I grabbed my bag again and stormed out of the house.

I ran across the street to the first place i could think of going. I knocked on the door frantically and it opened to reveal a very confused Fang.

"What are you doing here?" i shoved past him and headed up the stairs towards his bedroom, i hadn't been here in ages but i still remembered my way around the house. i got to his room and sunk down on his bed. Man was this bed comfy.

"Ride care to explain why you just barged into my house?"

I sighed and looked up at him."Jeb's back,"

"Your Dad?"

"Biologicaly."

"So your not going back untill his gone i asume." Wow he's speaking more than three words.

I nod,"So can i stay here?" Please say yes. He's the only one that knows about Jeb.

"Yeah, i've just gotta go tell Angel that we have a guest." He walked out of the room leaving me alone. Once the door shut behind him i couldn't hold my tears in any longer.

Why did he have to come back and ruin my life again? Why couldn't he have just stayed away and never come back? Did he want to make my Mum upset by returning?

While i was going through my inner confusion i didn't realise that Fang had come back into the room untill he sat down beside me and put his arms around me pulling me into a hug. To say i was surprised was an understatment but i didn't pull away. Instead i burried my head into his neck and cried even more while his hand made soft soothing circles on my back.

"um..." i said and pulled back.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes please." whoa i must seriously be upset if i said please. Fang must have thought the same thing because he gave me a wierd look but got up without a word.

I sighed and lay back down on the bed and buried my head in the pillow. Fang came back in with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies straight from the oven. He handed them to me silently and sat down on the bed and watched me finish off the cookies and hot chocolate.

"Fang can i ask you a favor?" i whispered he looked startled for a second because i just called him Fang. I never call him Fang.

He nodded silently, looking at me curiously.

"C-can i st-stay here tonight?" i stuttered over my words.

Fang looked at me with a warm smile and said "Sure, you can stay here tonight. Do you want me to tell anyone?"

Wow, that was 13 words."No, I'd prefer not to tell anyone."

"In that case you'll have to stay in my room tonight."

- TIME LAPS -

"You can take the bed." Fang offered.

"No it's your bed you can sleep in it."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor." He persisted. We had been having this argument for 5 minutes. And i was getting sick of it.

"Fine then we'll share, the bed's really big anyways." it was true the bed was king sized.

Fang opened his mouth, then closed it, not sure what to say. "If your sure?" he asked hesitantley.

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't mind, plus it's not the first time that we've slept in the same bed." When we were little we always had sleep-overs seeing as how we lived across the street from the other.

"Last time was when we were 7, it's been years."

"Whatever." I got up and went to his cupboards. I opened the second one and saw everything was brightly . Every single item in their was black, all the shirts were black and the only bit of colour on them were the prints on the front. I found a large t-shirt that had a picture of a smiley-face with fangs. Yes i did say with fangs. I then fished out a pair of basketball shorts and turned to Fang. " Turn around." i ordered.

He turned his back to me and i put on the t-shirt and shorts. The shirt reached mid-thigh and the shorts were just barely visible underneath. "You done?" he asked and turned around without waiting for an answer. His gaze travelle up my legs untill he shook himself and he grabbed his Pj's.

I climed into the bed and went straight for the side facing the wall, for some reasn always prefered this side better than the one facing the door. Fang turned on the bedside lamp annd then turned off the main light then crawled into the bed on the opposite side.

"Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"It's okay. Goodnight Max."

"Goodnight Fang."

-LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE-

I woke up and looked around. This isn't my room. We're am i?

The events of last night came rushing back and i sat up quickly. I was still in the same position that i had been last night and so was Fang. I let out a sigh of relief.

Fang was still asleep, this was the perfect opportunity to get him. I quietly stood up and then jumped landing on Fangs back, the breath rushed out of him ang he glared up at me while i looked down at him with a satisfied smirk.

"Man you weigh a freaking ton. What have you been eating, rocks?"

"Why, is your head missing some?"

He turned to the side and i flew off his back (A.N she flew (: ) and landed with a thump on the hard floor.

"Damn, that hurt,"

"Yeah well i think you broke my back."

"I did not break it."

"It feels like it." Just what a girl wants to hear-how heavy she is. "What time is it?"

"I dunno." I looked at the clock on the bed side table. SHIT. 7:30. I had to get home and change so that i wouldn't be late to school. "I gotta ." I jumped out of his bed, grabbed my clothes and opened the window,

"Max what the hell are you doing?"

"Well seeing as how you live with your parents your twin brother and two younger siblings that don't know I'm here i am going to leave through the window."

"It's a two story house." he pointed out.

"So? I've climbed down a two story house before Fang," and without another word i jumped out the window and scaled down the wall. I looked up to find Fang looking out the window. I grinned up at him and made my way home.

FANGD POV (fan girl squeal!)

That girl is crazy.

She just jumped out the window and grinned up at me like it was no big deal. Jeesh. It's been ages since i talked to her properly but she hadn't changed from what i could tell.

I got up and went to my wardrobe ad pulled out a shirt.

"Hey." the door opened and Iggy walked in. "So who was the chick that stayed over last night?" he asked wiggilig his eyebrows up and down.

"You saw her?"

"Yeah, walked in about 11:45 to ask you if you wanted to play Call of Duty and i found you asleep with some girl in your bed. So you gonna tell me who she is?"

"Won't belive me."

"Sure i will just tell." he pleaded.

Ugh. How does a 17-year-old still manage to do puppy eyes? I caved.

"Max."

"Max? Like Max Ride?" I nodded. "No way! Seriously i didn't know you had a thing for her."

"I don't," I snapped. "She just needed a place to stay the night."

"And you offered your bed."

"No, she asked if she could stay."

"So you got into bed with her."

"No, i was going to sleep on the floor."

"So she seduced you into getting into bed." God how did he even come up with this stuff, honestly.

"She said that it didn't matter cause the bed was big and she used to sleep over before."

Iggy gaped at me."You said 18 words."

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Gettin changed."

"And your back to 2 word replies." he rolled his eyes but left.

MAX POV

When i climbed into my bedroom throught the window (does that make sense?) i found Ella sitting on my bed.

"Max where did you go last night, and what are you wereing?!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um did you cover for me?"

"Ofcourse i did. Now answer the question."

"I was at a neighbours."

"Max."

"Ella please leave, i have fo get ready for school."

"Fine." She said in a this-is-so-not-over tone.

8:00. Crap. I ran down the stairs gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door with Ella on my heels. Ella was in a year below me (year 9/ freshman) while i was in year 10 (sophmore).

We got to the school in time. I could drive but my mum needed the car for work. So we walked or caught the bus. "Bye Ella," I said and she headed towards her friends with a wave. I walked into the hall and heard-

"Hey Max, how are you today i'm totally happy because i'm going to got to the mall today and i was wondering if you could come with Ella and then we could buy clothes and get manicures and then go get dresses and buy makeup and then you know just walk around and check out any cute guys and maybe th-"

I smiled at Sam thankfully and looked at Nudge. "No, to all that Nudge. You know i don't like to go to the mall." I spotted a dark haired person walking by."HEY FANG!"

He looked at me-as did most of the people in the hall- and i could tell he was debating coming over and being civil, coming over and insulting me or just ignoring me. It seemed he chose one of the first 2 options.

"Hey Max." he said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to give you back your clothes." I pulled the shirt and shorts out of my bag and handed **(is that an actuall word?) **it to Fang.

"Thanks." He took the clothes and put them in his bag, he walked away and looked over his shoulder."Later Ride."

"See ya Fnick." I smirked. I looked at my friends they were gaping at me. "What?"

"You had Nick or as you called him Fang and Fnick's clothes! Why did you have his clothes?" Nudge asked wide eyed.

"Plus you just had a normal conversasion with him not even one insult." Sam added.

"uh...Don't worry about it, and I was just trying to be civil." Suddenly the bell rang."Oh look at that the bell rang i guess we better get to class." I hurried off before i could see Nudge's this is not over look.

Damn I should have waited untill we were alone to give him his stuff back. Whatever it's not like we did anything and i have no reason not to do things.

**So what did you think? Like it? hate it? Please review and give me your opinion :)**


End file.
